pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Buckbeak
From the Story Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ---- Discovered in Chapter 6, Talons and Tea Leaves Buckbeak is a stormy grey Hippogriff, with piercing orange eyes. He is first introduced to Harry, who bows to him. After a pause, Buckbeak sinks into an unmistakable bow. Harry is encouraged to approach Buckbeak, and the Hippogriff appears to enjoy Harry patting his beak. Hagrid suggests that Buckbeak might let Harry ride him; after Harry climbs onto his back, Buckbeak flies him once around the paddock before heading back to the ground. Buckbeak is later introduces to Draco Malfoy. Although he initially returns Draco's bow, Buckbeak attacks Draco when he insults him, slashing his talons at his arm. Buckbeak is wrestled back into his collar by Hagrid. Discovered in Chapter 14, Snape's Grudge Buckbeak is living in Hagrid's cabin. He is stretched out on top of Hagrid's quilt when Harry and Ron arrive, eating a plate of dead ferrets. Discovered in Chapter 16, Professor Trelawney's Prediction Buckbeak is tethered behind Hagrid's hut and seems to know something is wrong; he shakes his head from side to side, and paws the ground nervously as Harry, Ron and Hermione approach him. Discovered in Chapter 21, Hermione's Secret When Harry returns to try to rescue Buckbeak, he approaches Buckbeak, who returns his bow and allows Harry close enough to untie him. Buckbeak is reluctant to leave the pumpkin patch, and only reaches the safety of the Forbidden Forest just in time. He stands silently with Harry and Hermione, and appears to be listening intently as his disappearance is discovered. When Hagrid appears and begins to sob with joy, Buckbeak tries desperately to get back to him, straining against the rope, but is unsuccessful. He walks with Harry and Hermione as they move closer to the Whomping Willow, protected by the trees. When Hagrid passes them once more, on his way up to the castle, Buckbeak again makes frantic attempts to get to him, his head drooping sadly when he fails. Buckbeak stands tied to a tree as Harry and Hermione wait for the group to reappear from the Whomping Willow. Hermione unties Buckbeak when she and Harry realise they are standing directly in Professor Lupin's path, and Buckbeak canters alongside them as they run towards the safety of Hagrid's house. Buckbeaks appears completely at home in the hut, and settles down in front of the fire, folding his wings contentedly. Buckbeak stays with Hermione in the hut, but is taken with her to the lake when she goes in search of Harry. Bored, Buckbeak ferrets for worms as they wait by the lake shore. When they see Macnair leaving the castle, Buckbeak stands still as Hermione and Harry clamber on to his back. He soars into the air, flying towards the castle. Buckbeak is guided by Harry towards Professor Flitwick's office. He hovers by the window, held steady by Harry, as Sirius Black climbs onto his back as well. With a swoop of his wings, Buckbeaks soars upwards, flying until he is as high as the top of West Tower. He lands with a clatter on the battlements. Buckbeak paws the ground as Harry and Sirius talk, but soon takes off once more, accompanied by Sirius. They fly away, disappearing into the night. Category:Creatures